


Intervention Gone Wrong

by Idontcare1835



Series: Sebastian Smythe Works [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Intervention, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Secret Relationship, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835
Summary: The New Directions catch Kurt and Sebastian making out in an alleyway and plan an intervention for Kurt.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Sebastian Smythe Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920475
Comments: 5
Kudos: 153





	Intervention Gone Wrong

New Directions, minus Kurt, were walking down the street, they were heading to the Lima Bean. Walking because it was such a beautiful day outside. They were passing by an alleyway when Rachel noticed a very familiar-looking person.

“Is that Kurt?” Rachel questioned, and everyone snapped over to look at him. Anger filled them as they took in Kurt’s position.

Kurt was pressed up against a wall, Sebastian fucking Smythe was standing in front of him. Both of the Warblers arms beside Kurt’s head. 

“I am so going to kill Fivel,” Satana hissed as she took in who exactly was standing in front of Kurt.

But before she could move, Sebastian whispered something in Kurt’s ear, before capturing Kurt’s lips with his own. A hand trailed to Kurt’s waist, pressing Kurt against him.

Even more, anger filled the group as they stared at the scene, too angry to notice that Kurt was kissing back. That Kurt had wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck and was dragging him closer. 

At least, not until Kurt spun them around, so he was the one pressing Sebastian against the wall. The New Directions all froze in shock, their mouths gaping as they stared at the intense make-out session between the two. 

Sebastian spun them around so Kurt was once again the one pressed up against the wall. Kurt’s arms were pressed on the wall above his head. The kiss breaking as Sebastian started trailing kisses against his jaw. 

“Bas,” Kurt’s voice was breathless as he moaned. “We should stop,” Kurt’s voice was filled with regret. New Directions was actually shocked when Sebastian leaned away, letting Kurt’s hands go. Though neither of them moved any further than that. 

“My place is empty,” Sebastian whispered, Kurt instantly grinned at before the New Directions could even think to act. They were already running to the other side of the alleyway, hand in hand. 

“Okay, what the fuck did we just see?” Santana questioned when she finally got her voice back.

“I have no idea,” Artie whispered, and honestly, no one else knew what to say. 

\---

The next day they held a meeting or more of an intervention for Kurt. They all gathered in the Glee Club the next day, waiting for Kurt to walk in.

They didn’t have to wait for long, Kurt walked in not long after, a smile on his face and a spring in his step. A scarf was wrapped around his neck, though if any of the New Directions looked close enough, they would be able to see a hickey that the scarf didn’t quite cover. 

“Kurt we need to talk,” Blaine called, as together, the New Directions stood up to face Kurt. 

“Okay,” Kurt drawled, raising an eyebrow at everyone’s serious face. “What about?” 

“About the fact that you’re dating the enemy,” Rachel snapped, causing Kurt to freeze, his eyes widening. 

“How?” Kurt could have sworn that he and Sebastian were careful. Ish. Though it was hard, and they really didn’t try to hide it, more just not tell anyone.

“We saw you yesterday in the alleyway,” Brittany replied, and Kurt flushed slightly, as he thought back to just exactly what that moment in the alleyway led to.

“What the hell, are you doing dating him?” Blaine finally snapped, and Kurt ground his teeth. His fingers clench. “It’s Sebastian! He is the embodiment of evil! He tried to break us up,”

“You know nothing about him!” Kurt finally snapped. Nobody was allowed to insult Sebastian, at least, not when Sebastian hasn’t done anything to be insulted for. “And back then, Sebastian flirted with any guy, especially those he deemed approachable and easy,” Kurt snapped, the insult causing Puck to snort. 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Blaine hissed.

“Exactly what it sounds like, don’t forget, you're the one who cheated on me, almost instantly after being away for only a few days.” Kurt hissed before turning around. 

“Kurt, what are you doing? The meeting hasn’t started yet,” Mr Shue called stopping Kurt before he could leave. Debating whether or not to leave, Kurt didn’t feel like arguing, and Mr Shue would definitely not let him leave without an argument. 

So, he spun around and sat in the chair at the back, away from anyone. Though as he sat in his chair, Kurt felt his phone beep. 

_ Bas _ ❤️ _ : Hey Princess, _

_ Bas _ ❤️ _ : Will I see you tonight? _

_ Bas _ ❤️ _ : Yesterday was so much fun, we should do it again ;) _

Kurt couldn’t help but smile at the texts, it was such a Sebastian thing to write.

_Kurt:_ _I have glee practise remember_

 _Bas_ ❤️ _:_ _I know, but afterwards? Met up at Lima Bean?_

_ Bas _ ❤️ _ : I miss you _

_ Kurt: Just for that... _

_ Kurt: Pick me up in an hour? _

_ Bas _ ❤️ _ : I thought you didn’t want your friends to find out about us, something about them hating me a lot. _

_ Kurt: Apparently they saw us yesterday _

_ Bas _ ❤️ _ : Stalkers _

_ Kurt: 🙄 _

_ Bas _ ❤️ _ : I’ll see you in an hour, princess _

Kurt smiled, clutching his phone to his chest as he smiled slightly. Before finally paying attention. Today was actually boring, he just watched Rachel sing a solo before Mr Shue starts talking about Regionals. Everyone kept glancing at him with judgemental looks, and Kurt found himself begging for time to hurry up so he could see Sebastian.

“Mr Shue, I have one thing I would like to say,” Rachel piped up, right before Mr Shue was going to let them go. Kurt couldn’t help the groan, grouching in his seat. “As one of the team captains of this Glee Club, I would like to discuss an issue,” She turned to stare directly at Kurt. A glare at his so-called best friend, Kurt huffed. An hour had passed, and Sebastian was waiting outside, so why couldn’t they just let him go!!

“What’s wrong Rachel?” Mr Shue questioned, genuinely concerned.

“Kurt, you shouldn’t be fraternizing with the enemy,” Rachel snapped. “How do you know he's not just using you?” Rachel hissed and Kurt felt anger bubbling up.

“I agree with Rachel, Sebastian is just using you,” Finn added.

“Kurt, I hate to break it to you, but Sebastian isn’t the boyfriend or the dating type,” Blaine commented.

“And I hate to break it to you, but talking about other people behind their backs, is kind of rude,” Sebastian’s voice cut in, causing everyone to freeze and spin around. 

Though Kurt was the only one with a friendly look on his face. As everyone else just glared at him. 

“And what are you doing here?” Santana hissed, glaring at the Warbler. 

“I was waiting for Kurt, and got bored,” Sebastian responded with a shrug. Kurt snorted, unlike the others, he knew Sebastian was lying, covering for the fact that he actually had a heart. 

“Why is Sebastian here?” Mr Shue questioned looking extremely confused. 

“I literally just said that,” Sebastian muttered, shaking his head in annoyance. Deciding to stop Sebastian before he ended up getting in actual trouble. 

“Hey,” Kurt greeted, and only Kurt noticed when Sebastian's smirk became more genuine. Which was the exact moment when Sebastian looked at Kurt. 

“Hey yourself,” Sebastian greeted, and Kurt rolled his eyes as he very obviously raked his eyes over Kurt. A couple of the other members all hissed slightly, glaring at Sebastian.

“Go away Fivel, no one wants you here,” Satana hisses. 

“I’m pretty sure Kurt wants me here,” Sebastian responds almost instantly. Casually wrapping an arm around Kurt’s shoulders, mostly just to piss everyone off. Pressing a kiss to his cheek, Sebastian quietly whispered, “wanna get out of here?” 

Kurt tilted his head slightly, thinking quietly, though he didn’t miss the way Sebastian had asked it as quietly as he could so no one else had heard him. He also didn’t miss the genuine concern in his voice or the fact that he made it look as seductively as possible.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” Kurt decided, leaning into Sebastian’s embrace. A kiss was pressed to his forehead as Sebastian led them away from the others.

“Kurt wait!” Blaine shouted, and the couple stopped. Kurt took a deep breath as he stepped back to stare at his ex-boyfriend, his current boyfriend squeezing his shoulder in his silent support.

“What,” Kurt snapped, why couldn’t he just have five minutes alone with his boyfriend?

“I don’t understand, why would you date Sebastian?” Blaine questioned, looking like a kicked puppy, “And not me,” Blaine murmured quietly at the end.

“Maybe because Sebastian didn’t  _ cheat _ on me,” Kurt snapped, emphasizing the 'cheat' part. 

“Not yet,” Someone mutters and Kurt doesn’t know who but he felt like killing the person. An arm slipped from his shoulder to his waist and Sebastian dragged him closer to his side. And Kurt had never been so grateful for his boyfriend’s presence. 

With a huff of annoyance, Kurt spun around and purposely made sure everyone was watching before dragging Sebastian into a kiss. Sebastian grinned into the kiss, dragging Kurt closer. Kurt had a funny feeling Sebastian was loving pissing his other glee members almost as much as he loved kissing Kurt.

When they finally pulled away, Sebastian raised an eyebrow before Kurt led them both out of the school. This time, no one followed them. 

“You okay?” Sebastian’s voice was soft, and when Kurt looked up at him, the mask and look of arrogance were gone. The real Sebastian, shining through, and Kurt loved it. Without helping himself, Kurt pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

“I love you,” Kurt whispered against the other's lips. Sebastian’s answering grin was almost predatory as he swooped in and hungrily kissed Kurt’s lips. A hand wrapping around Kurt’s neck deepens the kiss. 

“Your place,” Kurt whispered when he finally forced himself to pull away. Sebastian grinned wider at that pressing a kiss to Kurt's lips before the Paler boy dragged Sebastian to his car. 

“Oh and Kurt?” Sebastian called before they could get into the car. “I love you too,” He winked at a blushing Kurt before slipping into the driver's seat. 

Kurt spent the whole driving, admiring his handsome boyfriend. “See something you like?” Sebastian’s voice cut through Kurt's thoughts. 

“Hmm,” Kurt drawled, leaning forward as if pretending to study Sebastian. “I wouldn’t go as far as like,” he added and Sebastian snorted, a laugh escaping his lips. Reaching out, Sebastian gripped Kurt's hand, squeezing it happily. 

“God I love you,” Sebastian whispered, pressing a kiss to their connected hands. Kurt couldn’t help but giggle at that. Wishing so much that he could just kiss his boyfriend. 

Luckily for him, it didn’t take long for Sebastian to pull into his long-ass driveway. He had barely even parked the car before Kurt pounced, his lips firmly attaching to his boyfriends as his hands trailed to the others chest. Sebastian chuckled at Kurt’s actions, and pressed closer, grinning as Kurt crawled over to sit in his lap.

Fumbling, and with great difficulty, especially since all he wanted to do was rip Kurt’s clothes off, Sebastian managed to get them out of the car. Kurt’s legs were around his waist, his arm still wrapped around Sebastian’s neck, dragging them as close as possible. Stumbling his way into his house, without breaking the kiss, he pressed Kurt against the door. 

“Bas,” Kurt moaned, Sebastian, grinning even wider at the sound.

\---

“I love you,” Kurt whispered as they lay in Sebastian’s bed hours later, both of them exhausted and sweaty, tangled up with each other under the thin sheet. Sebastian grinned, nuzzling against Kurt’s chin.

“I love you too,” He whispered against the skin there, “More than anything,” He added licking a line up his neck before nuzzling into Kurt’s hair. Letting a genuine smile slip through his facade as he pulled Kurt closer to himself. Kurt giggled, wrapping his own arms around the other boy. 


End file.
